


being blackmailed isn't bad afterall

by LeeMinsungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically Hyunjin's just here for sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Han Jisung, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom Lee Minho, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hyunjin blackmailing Jisung, Hyunjin just wants sex, Jisung has a crush with Minho, Jisung is angry with Hyunjin, Jisung is careless, Jisung masturbates a lot on Minhos bed, Jisung wants Minho, Kissing, Lee Minho knows, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Minho wants... of course Jisung, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Han Jisung, Switch Hwang Hyunjin but mostly top, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Minho, Virgin!Jisung, fuck buddies, handjobs, idk what else to tag, threesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: Jisung was angry to both Hyunjin and Minho, Hyunjin for shouting at him during their dance practice and Minho for not defending him. He was upset and the only thing that could release his stress is to fuck himself on Minho's bed. What happens next isn't something he could imagine.TW // Blackmailing (if this is a trigger word please do mind so i wont make you uncomfy :< )
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	1. your secret's safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and I'm not a professional english speaker so don't mind the typographical errors because you can understand them anyways. I'm too lazy to proof read this hehe, I'm sorry. This will just disappoint you.

“Are you sure you’re not coming” Chan asked Jisung who’s currently wrapped by his blanket. He was feeling bad about not wanting to join his other members for eating but he just don’t want to go. “Hyunjin’s not coming”

His eyes widened, “Why?”

“I don’t know, he said he’s off to somewhere and will not join us for the dinner and will be gone for hours” Chan assured him, “Are you sure you’re not coming? Are you still mad at him?”

Jisung nodded, “I’m still mad at him for shouting at me at the practice room, he’s an asshole. But the thing is, I’m not really hungry right now” he explained, earning a smile from Chan “You can take home some though, I might get hungry later”

“Okay then noted. Just rest and maybe you’ll forget about the scene earlier in the practice room” Chan said and ruffled Jisung’s hair before going out of the room. 

Jisung is beyond pissed at Hyunjin. Hyunjin really snapped and shouted at him earlier when they were practicing their new choreography. Of course he couldn’t follow the steps automatically, specially when he’s focusing on one of the dance leaders, Minho.

And what makes him sad more is that Minho didn’t even bother to stop Hyunjin from shouting at him and he knows Minho noticed his change of attitude towards the older after their practice.

He stood up and went to the bed near him, his roommate is Minho, out of all members. The bed was covered by blue bedsheets and has blue pillows that are really comfortable which is why he sleeps with Minho most of the time. 

He’s sad because his, what he call soulmate, didn’t even defended him earlier. But that doesn’t change the fact that the he likes the guy. He often daydream about him and get off thinking about the older touching him. 

That’s why he also didn’t want to go to their dinner, he was upset and the only thing that could lift his mood is by getting off while on Minho’s bed. Which he does most of the time whenever Minho and the other members are out eating.

“Fuck” he uttered, smelling the pillows. Minho’s scent is strong and it sticks on everything on his bed, which turned on the younger.

Knowing that the other members are not around, he stood up and went to his drawer near his bed and took out something. A lube and a dildo, he’s not actually fond of using his toy because he’s used on using his fingers which hurt less but it’s not bad to take it once in a while. 

He took off his sweatpants and shirt and got on fours on Minho’s bed. He had done it many times already and is not nervous anymore whether he tainted the older’s bed because Minho doesn’t seem to notice the change of smell after. 

“Shit” he uttered while burying his face on one of the pillows, his ass on the air and legs spread wide as he slid up his fingers on his hole and spreading some lube on his entrance. He inserted one of his finger “F-fuck” 

Many times but his hole is practically still a virgin because no one ever entered him, only his dildo. He laughs at himself every time that he thinks a dildo, a sex toy, took his ass virginity.

When he knew he’s kind of ready, he inserted his toy slowly. “A-ah fu-ck” he breathed deeply as he felt half of the toy entering him. It’s small because he don’t want to get totally wrecked but a toy so he bought something just below the average. 

“A-ahhh Mi-minho hyu-ng” he uttered as he started fucking himself with the toy.

He’s glad he could moan louder as the members are not around

“Aa-hh shit.. Minho hyung.. ahhh big” he said as he buried his face on the pillows again, muffling his sounds.

All you could hear are his whines and the sound of him fucking himself.

He heard some sound outside his room but he couldn’t care less, all members are out dining somewhere and will surely take a while before they finish, no one’s going to be outside his room shocked by the sight of him pleasuring himself.

He had that though in him, until he realized that one member isn’t with the rest, Hyunjin. 

“Pfft” he heard a laugh

Eyes widened, his hands stopped moving before he turned around. ‘Fuck’ he thought

In the door, is Hyunjin looking at him with his arms crossed, “Kind of a sight I’m seeing, Sungie” he laughed a little before walking inside the room. 

As if Jisung’s mouth was glued, he couldn’t open them. He just stared at the taller guy walking. 

“Don’t give me that pathetic look Jisung. Where’s the strong and brave Han Jisung I know who doesn’t let anyone tell him his weaknesses and flaws? Huh Jisung?” a smirk can be seen on Hyunjin’s face. 

“Fuck you” he finally had the guts to talk, but it was late to think about what came out on his mouth. The only thing that could save him now from embarrassment is not to get on Hyunjin’s bad side. 

A laugh came out of Hyunjin’s mouth, “Sungie, you’re the one practically begging to get fucked. You’re really desperate aren’t you? Fucking yourself on Minho hyung’s bed? Damn, what will happen if he knew about this?” he took out his phone and within a second, there was a flash from his phone.

He took a photo of Jisung, naked, helpless, on Minho’s bed. That’s the least thing he wouldn want Minho to see. 

“Hyunjin..” he uttered, “Please don’t let him know”

“Why? You’re literally his bestfriend, and his soulmate. Are you afraid that once he sees you in this position, he’ll hate you? I don’t think so” Hyunjin said, earning a confused look from Jisung “He told me to apologize to you after what I did earlier and said that you’re home alone that’s why I went home earlier than I should, and I’m glad I did that or else I wouldn’t have seen you in this state”

“Jinnie please, don’t” he begged, tears starting to build up in his eyes. 

“Look at you begging” Hyunjin walked near to Jisung and held his chin, making him look up to him “I’m tired of all your antics while dancing in the practice room and how you only focus with Minho hyung, now I know why” he smirked

Jisung’s eyes widened when Hyunjin got closer and placed a kiss on his lips. It was just a peck but it gave him shivers. 

“W-wait.. are you… jealous?” Jisung was confused on what he did. 

He earned a laugh from Hyunjin, “No. I don’t like you. I just like kissing and your lips seems so plump right now I couldn’t resist it” 

He was relieved with what he heard. Hyunjin’s not a bad catch actually, he’s tall, handsome and gorgeous. But for him he’s just a teammate, a friend, someone he can’t imagine himself to be with in a romantic relationship. 

“You want your secret to be safe? Okay but first…” Hyunjin stopped for a while before smirking again, “Let’s use that pretty lips in other use”

The younger’s eyes widened as he felt Hyunjin pulled his chin closer and kissed him, but this time it wasn’t just a peck, it was a long, deep kiss filled with lust. It’s just a matter of second until he realized he was answering Hyunjin’s kisses.

His head thought that it was wrong, specially when they are doing this on the bed of his crush, but the thought of doing it there is exciting for him too. 

“Jinnie” he said after their lips parted as his hand travelled on the older’s hair and pulling him into another kiss. 

He instantly forgot how bitch Hyunjin was on their dance practice and is now just excited on what will happen between them. Hyunjin took his hand and placed it on the obvious tent of his jogger pants. It was clothed yet Jisung could feel the length and thickness of his cock. His hands automatically moved and stroked the clothed dick.

Hyunjin moaned in between their kisses and that turned Jisung on. 

As their lips parted again and drool coming out in both of their mouths, Hyunjin pulled Jisung up and took him on Jisung’s bed, “I don’t think you’d like to do it on Minho hyung’s bed don’t you Sungie?” he asked. 

“a-ah, Jinnie” Jisung whined as he felt Hyunjin put his fingers in between his legs, trying to slid them up in his ass

“So dirty, Sungie. Who would’ve thought that the innocent Sungie everyone’s praising is a dirty slut who fucks himself?” Hyunjin said

“They thought I’m innocent?”

“Of course they do sweetie” Hyunjin said and leaned for another kiss and at the same time inserted two of his fingers in an instant. 

Jisung flinched with what Hyunjin did but was distracted by the kiss. He kept on moaning and whining while Hyunjin was fucking him with his fingers. His hands travelled around the lead dancer’s body, feeling his abs before he went straight to his crotch, palming the older again. 

He whined again when Hyunjin pulled out of their kiss, wanting for more. Hyunjin just laughed seeing the younger begged for him. 

“Suck me off Sungie, I told you we’re going to use your pretty lips into something else” Hyunjin said as he took off his pants.

Jisung’s eyes widened by the sight, he could feel that it was long when he stroked it clothed but it looks different when he saw it. That thing will destroy his ass, he knew that and that’s why he gulped, earning a laugh from Hyunjin again.

“Surprised?” Jisung just nodded, Hyunjin sat down in front of him and waited for Jisung to do what he has to do “Come on now little one, don’t keep me waiting”

Jisung crawled and lowered his head, unsure of what he’s going to do, “Hyunjin, don’t expect please. This is my first time” he was scared about the judgement and that’s why he didn’t wait for Hyunjin to reply and dived in instead. 

He wrapped his fingers around the shaft before he slowly sucked it. His mouth starting to suck the head and his tongue licking the slit of it made Hyunjin squirm with the pleasure. Jisung’s body tensed with the unexpected reply of his body, he thought that he was doing good. 

Jisung started to slowly suck it, feeling the older’s length inside of his mouth, making sure that he was taking it whole. He could feel the head of the cock touching the back of his throat. Hyunjin was huge, and Jisung knew he would choke any moment so he took it out of his mouth and breathed. 

“Damn, you could take me huh?” Hyunjin was surprised, as Jisung said he was a first timer but he could take him so well. 

Jisung’s dick twitched with the praise and Hyunjin saw that so he smiled

“You were taking me so well baby, that’s great for a first timer” he leaned in for a kiss again and Jisung willingly took it. 

After the kiss, Jisung went back to Hyunjin’s dick and started to take it again. His lips slowly wrapped around the shaft and started to bob his head, making sure that his teeth are well hidden so that Hyunjin doesn’t get hurt. 

“F-fuck Sungie, you’re doing great” Hyunjin’s hand went to Jisung’s hair and grabbed it, making sure that he was making Jisung suck him with his desired rhythm. “Daamn ugh”

Jisung was impressed with himself, knowing that he is a first timer yet he could satisfy Hyunjin. 

It felt like forever, Jisung could feel Hyunjin’s dick tearing his throat and that was the only thing he could do at the moment. His jaw was getting tired until he could feel Hyunjin’s feet trembling and Hyunjin began to move his head faster.

In a blink, Hyunjin shoved his dick on the younger’s mouth as he shoot his load down his throat. His nose getting itchy as he got close to Hyunjin’s pubic hair. Jisung resting his mouth on the base of Hyunjin’s dick as he can still feel it throbbing and shooting his cum there. He was too tired to fight Hyunjin and move away. 

“Fuck” Hyunjin said as he pulled Jisung’s hair making the younger face him. “I’m sorry” he said as he wiped Jisung’s lips.

“I’m okay” Jisung just said, he could taste Hyunjin’s semen but that’s okay. It was tasty, and he liked it. “Are you taking pineapple juices? It taste good”

Hyunjin laughed, “Sometimes, Chan hyung gave me some stocks back then so I drink it whenever I felt like it”

“Next time give me a warning okay? Don’t just make me deepthroat you and shoot your load into my throat, damn”

“So there will be a next time?” Hyunjin asked and winked at Jisung. 

Jisung can feel his cheeks burning with the wink, “Maybe. I liked your company, and maybe you can teach me too”

“Oh, getting ready for Minho huh?” Hyunjin laughed

“Damn you, you took a picture of me”

“Oh right, let me take a photo of you messed up” Hyunjin said as he took out his phone. Jisung doesn’t want to but Hyunjin insisted that he looks really good with cum stains around his lips so he just let him take some pictures. “This will do, I’ll blackmail you whenever I want to”

“Uh fuck you. I sucked you off when I’m the one sexually frustrated and now you took pictures of me instead of making me cum too?” Jisung’s rolled his eyes.

“Oh right, you want to take a shower? I’ll take care of you there” Hyunjin winked and pulled Jisung up. “Let’s go”

The two picked up their clothes and mess and took some clothes to use after showering before they went straight to the bathroom and did what they had to. 

When the members got back to the dorm, the two was on the living room telling they had make things okay between them. Minho smiled when he looked at Jisung and got a smile in return, he was glad Hyunjin really went home to apologize to Jisung, that was what he thought. 

Minho went to their room and dropped his things near his bed. He was getting ready to leave and go back to the living room when his eyes noticed something on his bed. He went near it to be sure what it was. 

“Hyung!” Jeongin’s footsteps could be heard and Minho’s thankful because he could cover the things on his bed before Jeongin could see it. “They wanted to know if you’re up for a movie marathon?”

Minho nodded, “Yeah, sure I’ll be there in a minute”

Jeongin just nodded also and went back to the living room.

He uncovered the things on his bed, a dildo and a lube. “Did Jisung got off on my bed… again?” he shook his head with the thought. He grabbed the things and went to Jisung’s drawer and placed them there. “He’s really careless” he smiled. 

\--


	2. little one was needy and needed a round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was... jealous by the amount of closeness with the other two and got mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, unedited and i wasn't able to proofread this so excuse my errors if there are some.

Hyunjin and Jisung grew closer to each other the following days after what happened between them. The members noticed it and are happy for the closeness of the two, no one really suspected what’s going on between them and just brushed it off as two people getting close to each other. They are close back then, but now they’re like inseparable.

They were having a movie marathon again, second time this week, after a whole week of practice. The two were at the sofa, Jisung using Hyunjin’s arm as his pillow. 

Minho was sad because usually, Jisung will be next to him trying to cuddle with him but now, he could see Jisung’s little giggles as they cuddle.

Jisung became nervous as he felt something touching his ass, Hyunjin was getting hard because of their position and because of the cuddles. Hyunjin sniffed Jisung’s hair, “You smell good” he whispered making the younger whine as he felt Hyunjin’s breath near his neck. 

He wasn’t talking, he don’t want to whisper back because he’s afraid that he’ll get too loud and expose them.

As the movie got intense because it was already in the climax, Jisung noticed that Hyunjin took his hand but didn’t care about it because he was busy being scared by the movie they were watching. To his surprised, Hyunjin led his hand into his crotch. Jisung felt his cheeks reddened because of what the older did. 

He didn’t wasted any time and inserted his hand on the older’s sweatpants, palming the guy. Jisung could feel Hyunjin’s breath near his ear and that made him more hot. 

Jisung wasn’t aware about a pair of eyes looking at him while he was doing something. Minho was looking at Jisung and Hyunjin and on what they were doing. Minho knew it, Minho knew something’s going on between the two. He was hurt, all this time Jisung calls him his soulmate but is fucking with Hyunjin. 

Unlike Jisung, Hyunjin knows that Minho was looking at them, that’s why he took Jisung’s hands and made sure that Minho knows what was happening. Their eyes met and with that, Hyunjin smirked before biting Jisung’s earlobe, making the younger squirm. 

It increased the tension Minho was feeling, it was as if the only people there are them. He didn’t know what to do, should he look away or what? But seeing Jisung being all submissive and needy because of an earlobe bite did something to him, he was hard. 

It all ended when Woojin and Chan stood up because the movie was already finished.

“Who wants to order some chicken, the movie was too long I got hungry” Changbin said

Chan laughed before making a remark, “You’re always hungry Changbin, go order some chicken then”

Minho could see Jisung removing his hands inside Hyunjin’s pants before Jeongin turned on the lights. Jisung released a relieved sigh before smacking Hyunjin with his palm.

The two met eyes again, Hyunjin and Minho, Hyunjin gave a quick smirk to Minho. 

“I’m not hungry, you can eat. I need to rest” Minho stood up and prepared to leave the living room. 

Jisung watched as the older got up, “I’m not hungry too. I need to rest. Wait for me hyung” he said

Minho took a little glance at him but he instantly left, leaving Jisung shocked. He could feel the stares of the other members, “He’s probably just tired, I’m gonna go now” he smiled before following Minho. 

When he got on their room, Minho was already laying on his bed and using his phone, his upper body naked. Jisung smiled before approaching Minho’s bed.

“Hyung, can we sleep together tonight? I’m feeling so tired and I sleep really comfortably on your bed—” he stopped when he saw Minho glaring at him, “w-what?”

“No. Jisung you have your bed, sleep there” Minho said as he turned back on using his phone. 

Thinking Minho was just joking, he took a sit on the bedside “Ahh, hyung… your bed is comfortable and I want to cuddle with you please—”

“Jisung I said no didn’t I?” Minho gave him an annoyed look, “Use your bed or go sleep somewhere”

Jisung was shocked, tears starting to build up on his eyes. He could see that Minho was annoyed at him. But he didn’t understand why.

The older’s heart softened as he saw Jisung gets teary eyed, he was angry and jealous by what he saw earlier and he took it out with Jisung.

“Jisung I—” 

“Have a good rest then, hyung” Jisung said before he stood up and left the room, making sure he closed the door. 

“Fuck” Minho mumbled when the door closed. 

\--

“Yes Sungie, just like that” Hyunjin moaned softly as he felt Jisung sucking him good.

Jisung went to Hyunjin’s room and exchanged bed with Felix for the night, when Felix asked why he just said he wanted to spend the night with Hyunjin because they need to talk about something. Felix, being the angel he is, agreed with no other questions. 

All Jisung could make are sounds of getting choked and gasping for air as he took Hyunjin as a whole in his mouth. His right hand touching Hyunjin’s balls and massaging it while his left hand was roaming around Hyunjin’s body, touch his abs and his nipples. 

“Ahh, Sungie you’re doing great” he said as he guided Jisung’s hair and did it like the other day, making sure he was bobbing his head with his preferred pace “Fu-fuck ah”

Jisung tightened his lips and fastened the pace, making sure he was sucking Hyunjin right.

“Ah-hh, I-im cumming” unlike their first time, Hyunjin made sure to notify Jisung whenever he was close. 

The younger began to suck harder and faster following Hyunjin’s hands and within a second he could feel Hyunjin pushing his head lower, shooting his load inside his mouth. When Hyunjin took it out, Jisung licked the remaining cum on Hyunjin’s dick.

“Look at you being a little slut” Hyunjin said as he smiled and slapped Jisung with his dick. “I won’t get tired fucking your mouth all day Sungie”

Jisung smiled and crawled beside Hyunjin, “I won’t get tired sucking you too” he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Are you sure you only want me to jerk you off or finger you? You don’t want to fuck?” Hyunjin asked as they separated

Jisung shook his head, “I told you I want my ass virginity be taken by Minho hyung. So no but thanks for the offer, I know I’ll get satisfied with your dick but I love Minho and I want him to be the first to take me, if ever he wants to” he said as he laughed. 

The older gave him a smile, if only Jisung knew why Minho was angry towards him. “Maybe he would” of course saying that Minho would probably fuck him because he likes Jisung will ruin the fun.

“Hyunjin hyung” he said

“Yes? Why are you using hyung? Do you need something?” Hyunjin asked

“I’m younger than you, I should use formalities didn’t I?” Jisung answered, “but yeah, I want something”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me again please. Not like a fast kiss but a minute kiss” he said and he laughed, thinking what he was wanting is absurd.

“Can’t get enough of my lips huh? I thought you’re satisfied with my dick” Hyunjin laughed before pulling Jisung and making him climb on him.

They exchanged kisses like there’s no tomorrow, Hyunjin pulled Jisung’s nape and deepened it more. Their lips switch on different directions each second, their tongue fighting and exploring each other’s mouth, and they were exchanging their saliva. Hyunjin isn’t bothered by the fact that he could taste his own cum.

Hyunjin is indeed a good kisser and he was also guiding Jisung on how to do it right. Jisung was thinking where did Hyunjin learn to be that good of a kisser. If given a chance, even though he likes Minho, Jisung would probably kiss Hyunjin all day if he was able to.

“Hmpf” Jisung ate his moan and lowered his whimpers as Hyunjin started to lick down to his neck, “D-don’t leave marks” he warned Hyunjin. He felt a light nod before Hyunjin backed off. 

“That was intense” Hyunjin said as he breathed and looked down, noticing that he got hard again. 

“Naughty huh?” Jisung said and giggled cutely before going down again, “Jinnie, are you up for a second round? I’m kinda hungry again”

Hyunjin dumbfounded by the request, he don’t really try going on to round two because that would take a lot of energy from him but seeing the younger’s eyes begging, does he have a choice?

“Sure Sungie, take all load you want”

\--


	3. Chapter 3: let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho knew something's happening between Hyunjin and Jisung in the restaurant's comfort room... but he isn't ready for what he's about to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating I'm busy with online works. 
> 
> Anyway. This chapter is, again, didn't undergo revision and proofreading so excuse my mistakes and word repitition

Minho would be lying if he says he didn’t notice how Jisung’s attitude changed since the day he didn’t let him sleep with him. It was obvious, way too obvious that the other members would even directly ask Minho what’s the matter between him and Jisung. It’s also obvious that Jisung is starting to prefer Hyunjin over him and that hurts him.

The younger gave him strength most of the time whenever they face hardships. It all started during their survival show and Minho was glad towards the younger because of what he did to him and maybe… that is why he fell in love with him.

Minho likes—no, Minho loves Jisung. He knows that and the fact that Jisung is obviously doing some things with Hyunjin makes it harder for him. That’s why he got jealous during their movie night.

They’re currently eating dinner in a restaurant. Minho was sitting across Hyunjin who is beside Jisung. Minho could see how clingy the two because they’re literally in front of him. Jisung would feed Hyunjin some wraps and before Hyunjin would eat those, he would look at Minho and give him a quick smirk.

God knows how badly he wants to rip those lips from Hyunjin’s face to stop him from smirking. It was irritating.

When they’re almost done, Minho saw Hyunjin doing some gestures to Jisung before he stood up.

“I’m going to the comfort room, my tummy hurts. Didn’t you say you’re going to the clothing store across the street? Don’t wait for me, I’ll just go there” he said and the others just nodded before they eventually stood up, preparing to leave. Hyunjin left and went to the comfort room.

“Chan hyung, I forgot my card in the dorms haha” Jeongin laughed.

“Okay okay.. just pay when we get back” Chan said as he ruffled Jeongin’s hair.

The youngest pouted, he thought he was actually getting free stuff from Chan but oh well.

When they’re about to cross the streets Jisung spoke up.

“Uhm… Hyunjin have my wallet. Let me just get it from him” Jisung said.

Minho’s heart ached. He knew Jisung was lying and was just trying to go back to the restaurant to do something with Hyunjin. He just stared at the younger and when their eyes met, Jisung immediately looked away.

“Okay then. Just be fast Sungie” Changbin said and got a nod from Jisung before it ran back to the restaurant.

“Let’s go” Felix said and started to cross the roads but Minho stayed, watching the others crossing the road. He couldn’t take it. He wants to talk to Jisung. Right now, even if it’ll hurt to see him with Hyunjin.

“I forgot something on our table. I’ll be right back” Minho said before he went back to the restaurant without getting reactions from the others.

When he entered the place again, he immediately went to the comfort room. Minho could tell why Hyunjin thought it was safe to do it here. It doesn’t have too many customers during night time and apparently, they’re almost closing.

As soon as he entered the comfort room. He could hear some sounds of choking and low groans. Anyone who would enter the place will know that there’s someone doing miracle in one of the cubicles.

“A-aah” it was Hyunjin’s voice. He could tell. “J-jisung fuck”

“Shut up. Someone might hear us” he heard Jisung speak

“Just suck me and shut up”

During the time Minho was there listening to the soft moans and groans Hyunjin was releasing, the sound of Jisung choking… Minho could feel his heart getting torn apart. It was hell but Minho doesn’t know why was he still there.

Was he getting turned on?

No. That’s not it… _or was it?_

It was hurting him… the fact that Jisung was sucking Hyunjin’s dick is hurting him but at the same time… it was turning him on.

The sound Jisung makes as he suck Hyunjin was so good. It was a music to his ears. He could even hear some soft gasping from the younger and he could imagine Jisung’s face while doing those sounds.

“Fu-fuck Jisung you’re so good” Hyunjin praised Jisung “I-I’m almost there baby”

Minho could tell that Jisung was sucking faster than before because of the sounds they were making and as he heard Hyunjin’s deep moan… he knew that they’re done.

“You taste better than before” he heard Jisung said. Minho knew that they’ve been doing this for quite a while already but it still hurts.

“Does it gets better everyday?” Hyunjin asked

“Little by little”

“What will happen if Minho hyung knows about how good you suck dicks? Do you think he’ll let you do it to him?” Hyunjin said.

Minho’s eyes widened. Why are they talking about him? His ears got interested on the conversation. Why is Hyunjin talking about Minho letting Jisung suck his dick?

“Please. Don’t talk about hyung. I’m still mad at him for what he did to me when we’re done with the movie night” Jisung’s irritation is obvious on his tone “and also… he’s probably straight. Why would he let me suck him? He probably doesn’t like me the way I like him. I can just suck you and let you fuck me when I’m ready”

Oh… so they’re not fucking. Jisung was casually just giving Hyunjin some blowjobs and no more than that. But why?

“I don’t really get why do you want Minho hyung to take your virginity when you said it yourself that he’s probably straight. Jisung… you won’t get satisfied with just me jerking you off, let me fuck you some time” Hyunjin said before he laughed

“Shut up and be a good boy. We will see that. Let’s go now”

Minho could hear the cubicle being unlocked but he still couldn’t process what he heard.

_“He probably doesn’t like me the way I like him”_

_“Why do you want Minho hyung to take your virginity”_

Does that mean Jisung likes him too? And was waiting for Minho to take his virginity? Minho felt happy hearing those sentences… but he was nervous. He’s still in the same comfort room with the two and it’s just a matter of seconds before they knew he was there too.

The cubicle where they were opened. Revealing Jisung and Hyunjin laughing.

But Jisung’s laugh stopped when he saw who was waiting outside the cubicle.

“Minho hyung…” he uttered before looking at Jisung.

Jisung was scared. Minho heard everything they’ve been doing and saying.

“Jisung” Minho started “Let’s talk”

\--


End file.
